Remebering you
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: This is a story where some Naruto character have to go to war. What's running through their heads? Who doesn't accept the fact that they have to fight for the leaf village? Read nad find out.


Remember me

BY

C0nfi3ntHinata

Author's note: This is also in memory of our troops over seas. This was based a video by lily palmer. The italics are what there thinking, also it's part of a poem looking thing.

"We need Ninja. Report to the Hokage if you choose this mission" Tsunade paused then gazed at their faces. She might not see them again. She nodded and left the room. She could tell they were going to have a tough time sleeping tonight. It was a big choice. Fighting a war was no fairy tale.

_Will you remember me if I leave? Will you remember who I am?_

"Sakura, they asked me to fight in the war" He said fearlessly. He could see the tears welt in her eyes. He could tell she was trying to be strong. He was going to be gone a long time. He wanted her never to forget him. "Rock lee…" He heard her whisper before she let her tears fall from her perfectly green eyes.

"Hinata…" Before he could get the words out, he felt her arms wrap around him. He could feel a wet spot through his shirt. She already knew his duty as a ninja. "Naruto… He barley heard her mumble. He was going to be gone along time. A lot could happen in that time.

"Ino, I'm going to fight in the war tomorrow" He said in his normal voice. He knew she would be hurt, but she was strong. She wouldn't show it. Her eyes grew shiny with tears but they didn't fall. Her face stayed strong, so did his. He'd miss her. He was going to be gone for a long time. He could be forgotten in that time.

"Ten ten, the war. They need me. I have to go" He turned her. She seemed shocked. He gently grabbed her hand. "Neji, you can't…" She said barley auditable.

"Kankuro, I'm fighting. The war needs me." Her brother just glared at her. Her brothers were protective sometimes. She had too. Sand had to help out or they would be crushed. It was her duty. She just hoped she wasn't forgotten.

"Asuma, I know I shouldn't leave but I was asked to fight" She was crying even though it was her choice. He held her. "It's okay kurneai" What would he do with out her?

_I am your son _

"Mom, I have to go" He shouted almost by mistake. "No, Kiba. I will not let you fight in a war!" She said with a tear shaken voice. He had to convince her.

_I'm your daughter _

She dropped to her knees at a grave. "Mom, I have to fight in the war. I hope you'll be happy with my choice" She whispered. She could almost here her mother saying her name, "Temari…."

_I'm your husband_

"Naruto, I know you have too. I just don't like it" She said with her face buried in his shirt. She touched his wedding ring and twisted it around his finger. He laid a hand on hers and the ring.

_I'm your wife_

Kurenai touched her wedding ring as she hugged Asuma. They were just married. So young and she had to fight in a war.

_I'm your cousin _

She just got word Neji was going to war too. She was going to lose him. She hoped she didn't lose him. "Neji…" she said to herself.

_I am your mother/Father_

"Son, I'm leaving to fight. Fight to keep you safe. I might not come back" Naruto said to a young blonde boy with shining white eyes. "What do you mean?" The little boy said. "That daddy's gonna miss you"

_I'm your brother_

"Bye Hana" She nodded. "Bye Kiba-chan" She said with a sad smile. She understood. He jumped into his sister's arms. He was going to miss them.

_I'm your sister_

"Your not going, Temari" He said firmly. "Gaara, you can't take care of me forever! I'm going! I have too!" He blocked her way and sand filled the space. "Gaara, it's what mom would have wanted"

_I'm your finance _

"When I get back, we'll get married. Just like we planned" She shook her head with her pink hair swaying. "You better come back lee…"

_I'm Your boyfriend_

"Ten ten, I'll miss you" She didn't respond. Then she finally spoke, just one word. His name. "Neji…"

_I'm your best friend_

"Goodbye Shikamaru" She said looking at the ground. "Good bye Ino" He touched her arm.

_Aren't you proud of me?_

"Kiba, Please don't leave!" His mother shouted again. She didn't understand. This was his village. He grew up here. He's fighting for something great! Isn't she proud of him?

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Neji, why? You don't have to go! You could stay here with me" She almost shouted. "Ten ten I can't! This is my village and when you attack it becomes personal" She gave a small sniff. "But what if you die? What about me?" Neji looked off to the distance. It's not like he did something wrong.

_Did I make you angry? _

"Lee, you shouldn't go. You should have never thought of it" She said almost to herself. "Sakura, it's my honor to fight" He said. She nodded her head, she was almost choking on tears.

_Aren't you missing me?_

Naruto, Rock lee, shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, kurenai, and even ninjas younger then them left the gate that day. There family and friends waved to them from the gate. Some mad, but everyone was in tears. Neji could see ten ten turning away and walking back. "Ten ten don't you miss me?" He whispered to himself.

_Because I miss you._

He waved to his son. The little boy didn't know what was going on but he even had tears in his eyes. Naruto almost started crying at the sight of his own son in tears.

_I need you to support me_

Kiba wrote his mom and letter. He was hoping she had changed. He remembered her face when he told her. He was fighting for her. He needed her support. He traced the red triangle on his cheek to remind him of his family.

_I need you behind me_

She saw a burnt out cigarette. She felt tears welt in her eyes. It reminded her of Asuma. She needed him more then ever. The days kept getting harder. She just kept thinking of him. She needing him behind her.

_Why? Your who I'm fighting for_

Temari put the picture of her family back in her jacket. She remembered the day she left. Gaara actually cared for her and Kankuro wanted to stop her. She still left. They couldn't understand why she was fighting. She was fighting for them.

Rock lee hid in the bushes and a pink flower caught his eye. Sakura… It was his only thought that got him through the days. He picked the flower and shoved it in his pocket. If only she could understand why he was out here everyday. He was fighting. He was fighting for her.

_I want to come home to smiling faces. _

Naruto thought of his family. His son. His wife. He wanted to come home alive. He wanted to see their smiling faces again. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't. not yet.

_But if I don't get home…I have to know that you loved me_

Shikamaru saw her face. Blonder hair and smiling eyes. He missed her. He wanted to make it up but he knew he might not. Blood ran down the side of his cheek. He laughed at the last joke she shared with him. At dinner, before he left. He wiped the blood off. He had to make it for her. Then a pain hit his side. He froze. He wasn't going to make it. "Ino I love you" He said hoping she could hear him. He only needed to know that She loved him too.

_I want to know that you miss me_

Kiba could smell his sister's sent on the letter he got from home. He was going out into the field soon. It kept getting harder, but all he needed to know was that his someone missed him. Then he could keep going. He put the letter in his pocket and grabbed some weapons.

_All I want is to hear you say I'm proud of you_

He was going good, but every weapon thrown reminded him of ten ten. His heart sank. She wasn't too happy about him leaving. He just wanted her to say I'm proud of you. He grabbed a kunai that was zooming though the air. He threw it at a tree. It was to remind him of ten tne.

_I remember how luck and grateful I am to have you in my life_

Every ninja on the field was thinking of some one they loved. They were checking on those who died. They were lucky for those who didn't. The things that got them through the days were the thought of the special people in there lives. Kiba has his mother and sister. Naruto has his son and wife. Rock lee had his finance. Neji had his girlfriend. Kurenai had her husband. Temari had her brothers. Shikamaru had Ino that he thought of at his last moments.

_I love you. I miss you. I'll be coming home soon. _

The war was over after three years. They finally got to go home and see there loved ones. Except Shikamaru. His body came home with a letter in his jacket. Shikamaru was smart. He knew he was going to die. Ino was given the letter and she burst to tears, but it felt like shikamaru had come home with the other ninjas.

They came marching though the gates. People came to greet them. They were kissed and hugged. They were all Happy.

_The end._


End file.
